


Big Chocolatey Idiots

by anonymousnug



Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Iced Hot Chocolate, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short One Shot, basically a toned down crack fic, kinda a crack fic, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousnug/pseuds/anonymousnug
Summary: Based on the prompt/quote, "I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the universe."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060163
Kudos: 36





	Big Chocolatey Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> It's short a sweet... Just like Peter Parker.

Hey, Pete," started Bucky. "What're you doing?" Bucky stared at the chocolate dusting across the counter, leading to his nephew. 

"Making iced hot chocolate," Peter answered without looking up. The older man stared at the young spider for a beat before turning and yelling.

"Hey Tony, your kid's being weird as hell again!" He shouted through the compound. Just as he started to yell, Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Pete," Steve greeted before turning to his partner. "Buck, what are you doing?"

"Stevie, sunshine, light of my life, the apple of my eye, just _look_ at what he's doing!" Bucky yelled, thrusting his metal hand towards the countertops.

"Buck, it's not that bad, he just spilled some ingredients, you know how that is," Steve replied, not understanding the situation. Becoming frustrated with his lover, Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders and pushed his face closer to the counter as if to give him a better look at the scene in front of them.

"No, dimwit!" Turning to Peter again, he shoved a metal finger in his face, "Tell him what you told me. Go on, do it!" Confused and flustered at being told off by the man, Peter spluttered out the name of his creation.

"Buck, I've got no idea what you're talking about. Kid's just making some iced hot chocolate," Steve said.

"Those words do not belong together when you're talking about chocolate," At Steve's look of confusion, he yelled, "ICED AND HOT, STEVE. ICED. AND. HOT." Steve's expression laid flat, confused about what the problem even was. Throwing up his hands, Bucky stormed out of the room, mumbling about "annoying blond idiots" and "stupid spider kids." The most memorable of these ramblings though is, "I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed it, I know it's been a while. I didn't really know what to name this so I just tried my best, and I hope it didn't sound too rushed at the end, but I really just wanted to get something out. Stay safe, by beans!! <3


End file.
